This invention relates to a channel gasket for a door or the like and which may be readily assembled and repaired.
A number of different types of gaskets or seals have been employed or proposed for use around the edges of doors to form a seal between the door and the surrounding frame or another door. The known seals employed or proposed however have disadvantages in that they do not form an adequate seal or else are difficult to assemble and repair.
For example one known type of gasket or seal comprises a channel member to be secured to the edge of the door and having T-shaped grooves in the outer face of the channel with entrances spaced inward from the outer edges thereof for receiving T-shaped connecting legs of a gasket. This channel gasket has disadvantages in that the connecting legs of the gasket must be laced or slid within the receiving grooves of the channel along the entire length of the channel. The mitered edges of the gasket thus must be fused together after the channel gasket sections are secured in place around the edges of the door. Fusion of the mitered edges of the gasket after assembly on the door is difficult and does not result in an effective seal between the mitered edges. Moreover even after the gasket has been inserted in place it is not securely held by the channel. Thus this type of channel gasket is difficult to assemble and repair and does not provide the seal desired.